


Timestamp: And Baby Makes Three

by Redqueenswrath



Series: Atypical Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Just a cutsie little slice-of-life





	Timestamp: And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cutsie little slice-of-life

_ “Whaaaaaaaa!!!!”  _

 

Sam jerked awake at the plaintive squall from the other side of the bed. He yawned and scrubbed sleep from his eyes with a soft groan.

 

“Hang on, buddy. I'm coming, I'm coming.” The Alpha rumbled softly, his voice hoarse and scratchy from sleep. The alarm clock on the nightstand told him that it was a little after three AM, and he sighed heavily.

 

_ This is the sixth time tonight…  _

 

Sam scooped his tiny newborn son up from the bassinet and cradled him against his bare chest. Jack instinctively started rooting around, hunting for a nipple, and the exhausted Alpha couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Wrong daddy, baby boy. Hang on.” Cas was still out cold, completely sapped of energy by the massive drain feeding their baby put on his system. Charlie may have birthed him, but nursing a baby was exhausting in its own right. Rather than wake the omega up, Sam carefully popped the clasp on Castiel’s tank top and tugged the fabric down, exposing a swollen breast. He settled the tiny baby alongside the dozing man and smiled softly when he immediately latched on. The custom-made tank tops had been a gift Sam had gotten made for his omega- they resembled the nursing tank tops that could be found in any maternity store, but were shaped like a man’s singlet top. The omega had complained that none of the women's shirts he had bought fit his much broader frame and had outright wept when Sam presented him with the handmade alternative. 

 

Castiel hummed softly in his sleep and curled himself around the nursing baby, his omega instincts kicking in even when he was unconscious. Jack was less than two weeks old and was still mastering nursing, though Lisa had reassured the males that the baby would get the hang of it and become more efficient as he got older. For the moment, it seemed to take  _ forever  _ for the baby to get enough milk to feel sated, and with Cas so exhausted, Sam had taken it upon himself to facilitate nighttime feeds without waking his husband whenever possible. 

 

Jack was clearly nodding off again, his hazel eyes drifting shut even as he suckled, and Sam carefully used one finger to break the seal between his mouth and Castiel’s breast. He cradled the baby in one broad palm as he got Castiel’s singlet back in place and set a burp cloth over his shoulder before setting the baby into position and patting his back firmly. A couple of tiny, ridiculously adorable burps later, Sam quickly changed the baby’s diaper. He had been dubious about the cloth diapers at first, but Charlie and Cas had ganged up on him and the Alpha had quickly relented. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that modern cloth diapers were  _ nothing  _ like the messy folded cloth,rubber pants, and pins that he had imagined when they had brought the subject up. Jack currently sported a fluffy Star Wars themed butt, which made the Winchester laugh every time he saw it. The wet diaper went into the hamper and Sam swaddled his son up again. Jack fussed a little until Sam forked over the pacifier the little boy had lost in his bassinet, and he promptly calmed down. 

 

“Love you, buddy.” Sam breathed, leaning over to press a kiss to his son’s sandy mop of hair. Jack snuffled, making the Alpha’s heart clench, and his eyes drifted shut again. It took a little while for Sam to be able to tear himself away from the sight of his little boy sleeping so peacefully, but eventually the siren’s call of his pillow got to be irresistible and he returned to bed.

 

“W’sssit?” Castiel hummed as Sam pulled the blankets back up over both of them. He smiled and kissed his omega’s nose.

 

“Go back to sleep, baby. I already got it.” Castiel snuffled, a perfect mirror of the way Jack did, and buried his nose against Sam’s sparsely haired chest. 

 

The omega’s scent washed over Sam, rain-ozone-milk- _ home _ , and Sam smiled to himself as sleep started nipping at his heels again. 

 

_ I can't  _ believe  _ how lucky I am… _

 

~~~~~~

 

Jack slept peacefully for the rest of the night, to Sam’s eternal gratitude. The new parents were running on fumes these days- it wasn't that Jack was an overly fussy baby or anything, he was actually quite calm and easygoing. Having a newborn in the house was just extremely tiring. The infant was awake and gurgled quietly at Sam when the Alpha bent down to scoop him up. 

 

“Good morning to you too, sunshine! How's my little man? Are you hungry?” Sam absentmindedly made the American Sign Language motion for ‘nurse’ -squeezing his hand near his chest, where Castiel’s breast would be- as he toted the newborn over to the bed. He gave an amused snort when he noticed that one of the omega’s breasts was considerably more engorged than the other, thanks to Jack’s three AM snack. Sam coaxed the snoring man to roll over so their son would have access to the much more full breast and settled the baby in for breakfast. 

 

With his love and their baby situated, Sam quickly changed out of the raggedy boxers he’d slept in. Although his baby-leave time from work wasn't over, he wanted to head in for a little bit so he could show Jack off. Likewise, Cas had mentioned visiting his office to let his coworkers coo over the baby. In six weeks, Cas would be going back to work and he planned on taking advantage of the on-site nursery provided by the lab. It made a lot more sense than hiring a nanny or paying for daycare, and the omega wouldn't have to try to pump milk, he could just wander down the hall any time Jack needed him. Charlie had been ordered by the mated pair to chill out at home and recover from the...adventurous… way their son had entered the world. 

 

“Middle of a blackout, in the worst storm this town has seen in twenty years... “ Sam chuckled. Jack was certainly a Winchester through and through- overdramatic and with a flair for the ironic. The older man tugged a green Henley over his head, mussing his shoulder-length hair even worse, and grabbed his favorite jeans, the ones that had been washed so many times that they may as well be sweatpants. Screw wearing a suit around an infant! 

 

By the time he was dressed and had dragged a comb through his his hair, Castiel was stirring. Sam paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and took in the sight.

 

“I'm not sure I'll ever get used to waking up to a nursing baby.” The omega chuckled. His cerulean eyes were still mostly closed, his voice soft and gravely, and Sam felt a shiver trip its way down his spine. He pushed off the door frame and made his way over to the bed, settling into the curve of his husband’s hips.

 

“Good morning, angel.” Sam purred, tangling his fingers into the omega’s perpetual bedhead. Cas rumbled in response and nuzzled into the caress.

 

“G‘mornin’...” Castiel drawled. He shifted the infant over to the other breast, wincing slightly. “Where’s that cream Lisa gave me?”

 

Sam produced the tub and twisted the top off, dragging his fingers through the thick paste and rubbing it gingerly over the omega’s sore nipple. Nursing was finally getting easier, but the first few days had been filled with tears from both Jack and Cas- Jack from frustration, Cas from pain at the way the baby was rubbing him raw and chapped. The lanolin cream had been a godsend and Cas was well on his way to healing and pain-free nursing. Once the baby was fed, Sam took him to burp and change while Cas got a shower. 

 

Sam meandered out into the kitchen, where he found Charlie making coffee and pancakes. He chuckled ruefully and nudged the Beta out of the way, handing Jack off to her in the process.

 

“Woman, you're supposed to be taking it easy. You just pushed an eight-pound human being out of you. Put your feet up already.”

 

Charlie snorted and pilfered a strip of bacon. “I'm not the one getting up sixteen times a night to change diapers, my dude. And I'm going stir crazy!”

 

Sam grinned to himself and flipped a pancake before jerking his chin in the direction of the fridge. “I guess it's a good thing that I scheduled you for a postnatal massage and spa day with Lisa, then!” The ginger woman squeaked and went over to investigate the voucher stuck to the appliance with a ‘67 Chevy Impala magnet.

 

“Score! You're the best man I've ever had a baby with, Sam!” 

 

“Char, I'm the  _ only  _ man you've had a baby with!” The Alpha snorted in amusement. Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately as he retrieved their son and settled him into the baby sling wrapped from his left shoulder to right hip. 

 

“I mean, we could always add another name to that list.” The omega teased. 

  
Charlie groaned and gestured at the raven-haired man with her fork as she cut up the pancakes Sam offered her. “You come anywhere near me with that thing and I'll cut it off. Can we wait until I stop  _ bleeding _ at least before we start talking about baby number two?”


End file.
